Bells
by 9Lives
Summary: Based in chap.25, Raito and L under the rain. RaitoxL Yaoi. Oneshot.


((I needed to write this after seeing chapter 25, and I feel kinda bad for it 'cause I'm sure they put those new scenes only to make yaoi fangirls happy...but they succeded with me XDDu.

I have an idea for the feet rubbing scene too, so I'll probably write another fic based in chap.25 U))

((Italics are Raito's thoughts or memories))

* * *

_Liar! Liar! Liar!_

He was a liar, and the shamefull word kept echoing in his mind, sickening him, not letting him enjoy what could likely be their last embrace, maybe even their last time alone together.

There, in the pouring rain, all soaked wet, the detective looked almost näive, and Raito couldn't help to hold the other boy in his arms. The feeling of fragility he had from that slim body didn't fit with the memory of a strong man he had fight more than just once. Ryuuzaki had always been thin and bony, but this feeling, this weakness was new, and it made Raito felt a nausea.

-Are you ok, Raito-kun?- the detective looked up at the other's eyes, and his face was taken between the younger one's hands, and then a pair of lips collided against his.

L hesitated, the kiss so furious and desperated it was frightening, but responded after a few seconds, and then their lips started the familiar dance against each others, but this time the rhythm was faster and wilder. The water kept pouring over them, their clothes totally soaked and stuck to their skins, and soon, more than kissing, they were drinking from the other, the rain seeping into their mouths.

_He knows you're nothing but a liar!_

That thought made Raito's stomach turn and he had to stop kissing for a moment, opening his eyes to find L's inquisitive ones, his lips red and bright of the previous fight against Raito's, and his pale skin flushed and soaking wet. Maybe he had loose his mind already, but he would swore Ryuuzaki was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

-Raito-kun, do you love me?- L's voice was so still and calm as always. But Raito knew better, and he could read the crossroad of feelings reflected in his eyes.

_"Since you were born, have you ever told the truth even once?"_

Raito lent again to take the black-haired man's lips with his own, while his hands holded his face. Ryuuzaki was asking for his very life, trying to keep the last bit of hope. The detective knew for sure he was Kira, but the man L really was wanted to trust his very first friend, his only lover. That man didn't want to die, but diying meant the detective was right, had been all the time.

_"I won't tell lies that will hurt those I love"_

Raito's hand caressed the slippery surface of L's neck down till reach the damp shirt. He could feel through it the hard nipples, and the detective letting out a whimper.

_Liar!_

He tried to silence the voice in his head by kissing the other boy harder. His hands snaked under the shirt, touching every inch of skin they could reach, while the detective submitted to him, allowing Raito to press their bodies together and throwing his arms around his neck.

-I love you, Ryuuzaki...- he breathed with his mouth still lapping at the rain dropping down L's throat, and turned him around in his arms, rubbing their bodies together. -I need you...so much...

Raito led them both on their knees to the floor, his groin never stopping of rubbing against the older man's ass. Maybe the moans from L's mouth could shut the goddamn voice up. Oh yes, please. His hand had slipped inside the baggy jeans and now he tore pleasure sounds from the other man's lips. He only needed to work a buttom open to put them down to the other man's knees, and while one of his hands reached for the swollen organ, its twin struggled with his own zipper.

-I really love you.- the auburn-haired boy repeated, lifting the white shirt and bending over to kiss the sharped bones marked along L's wet back.

_Liar!_

He positioned his member at the little entrance, feeling the water running between L's ass cheecks and over his own cock, then shut his eyes and pushed in.

-Raito-kun! -it seemed the water was not lube enough, because L's cry was one of pain. But once he had the full length of Raito's member inside, his body relaxed, and cries became moans in sync with the beat of the young man thrusts.

_"The bells are very loudly today"._

Raito grabbed L's hips and his thrusts became harder and harder. How could he know? How could he hear them? They weren't real, no way!

_Cause he knows you lie!_

Pain and pleasure mixed in the detective's whimpers, but the voice within was louder. The brunette bent again to bite at the thin flesh of L's back, then drink rain water from it, then bite again, leaving red marks all over the tender skin, and tearing cries from that sugar-fiend mouth.

The water poured over their bodies, as if cleaning his sins. Yes. of course! That was a confession. L knew everything, L had brought him there, and now L was making him confess, so he could be clean and pure to become the god of the new world.

_LIAR!_

-I love you...Ryuuzaki!- his words came out in short whimpers. His lips were still kissing L's back, one hand strocking his cock and the other around his waist, holding him in place while rocking in and out of his warm body.

-Raito-kun! I need to... I'm almost...- the detective warned feeling the unmistakeble sensation of the aproaching climax.

-Say it!

_He won't say it cause he hates your lies._

-Ryuuzaki...please...- his voice was strangled and almost pathetic, but his hips kept a wild beat.

_LIAR! LIAR!_

-I forgive you! - the detective cried, as if those words were hurting him in the inside, and then he came hard between Raito's fingers, the rain washing his seed away quickly off the ground, and his body trembling with pleasure.

It was all Raito needed, everything he wanted to hear. He raised his head from L's back, and feeling the rain in his face he left the orgasm go, thrusting as deep as he could inside the welcoming body.

They stayed there for many minutes, the water pouring over them, in complete silence, and then Raito could hear them. The bells. The voice was silent now, but he could hear the bells.

They got dressed without a word, not even looking at each other.

Raito had almost get inside the building, when felt the unmistakeble cold touch of L's hand on his wrist.

-What's wrong, Raito-kun?

-I can heard them now.- the brunette answered in a a low voice, his face turned away from the other man.

L pulled of the wrist, bringing the other man close to him and kissed his lips lightly, tasting a bit of salt in the flood of water running down Raito's face.

-Always I do forgive you...


End file.
